warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkest Night/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Alderheart stomps towards the lake while Jayfeather hurries to catch up with him. The blind tom agrees that StarClan prophecies are frustrating and he has to deal with plenty, but this one will become clear like the other ones as well. Alderheart glances at him, asking if he is worrying since Bramblestar won't do anything about the prophecy. :The ginger tom reminds him that the last prophecy told them to find SkyClan and if Twigpaw didn't disobey Bramblestar, the Clan wouldn't of been found. Bramblestar had said that he will do something if he can, but it will be foolish to act before they know what the prophecy is about. Alderheart's pelt prickles with frustration as he wonders who he is more upset with, StarClan or his father. He wonders why StarClan is so obscure. :Jayfeather reminds Alderheart that it is a medicine cat's duty to share messages from StarClan with their leader, but it is the leader's duty to make the decisions. Alderheart's paws itch with anger as he asks if that happens when the leader is wrong. Jayfeather responds that he is the leader and if he panics every time someone came to him with a problem, he would be running circles instead of solving problems he can solve. :The ginger tom doesn't respond as there was no point since the blind medicine cat was going to defend Bramblestar whatever happens. He wonders if Kestrelflight or Puddleshine might have something more helpful to say, as he and Jayfeather had sent messengers to arrange the meeting. As the young medicine cat emerges from the trees he could see the two medicine cats standing on the shore by the SkyClan border. :Puddleshine lifts his tail as he sees the ThunderClan medicine cats, and Alderheart races ahead, telling Jayfeather that they see them. He scrambles to a stop in front of them, asking what Harestar and Rowanstar said about the prophecy. Puddleshine eyes him anxiously, saying that Rowanstar thinks the dark sky means SkyClan, and that he will step up patrols on their border. Alderheart's pelt prickles uneasily, saying StarClan wants them by the lake, so they can't be the dark sky. :Kestrelflight flicks his ears, saying even if they are, the prophecy says that the dark sky must not herald a storm, and extra patrols means extra tension. Alderheart frowns at this, wondering out loud if Rowanstar might cause the storm. Jayfeather reaches them, saying Rowanstar doesn't have enough cats to create a mild breeze, and definitely not a storm. He turns to Alderheart, saying that he thought Alderheart is pleased that a leader is taking the prophecy seriously. :Kestrelflight reports that Harestar says that the Clans have saw nothing but dark skies the last moons and he fears that it might get worse, so is also stepping up patrols. Puddleshine mews darkly that this causes more tension. Alderheart feels a fresh prick of irritation at his father as he states that at least the other leaders are doing something. Jayfeather sarcastically meows that half the clans are on edge now, and that it will surely help them. :The gray tabby looks towards the SkyClan border, stating that he doesn't Leafpool. Alderheart suggests they go to SkyClan's camp and tell her that they are heading out. Jayfeather approves of this and starts to lead them towards the camp. Alderheart follows, wondering why StarClan gives them a prophecy if they think it won't help. Jayfeather murmurs that StarClan doesn't know everything. Puddleshine argues with this, saying that they have to know everything. The gray tabby flicks his tail, retorting that he hasn't known them as long. : Characters Major *Jayfeather }} Minor *Kestrelflight *Leafstar *Plumwillow *Bellaleaf *Leafpool *Finpaw *Twigpaw *Duskfur *Sneezecloud *Shimmerpelt }} Mentioned *Harestar *Rowanstar *Mothwing *Willowshine *Onestar *Sandynose *Molewhisker *Violetpaw *Hawkwing *Echosong *Tinycloud *two she-kits *a tom-kit *Mistystar }} Notes and references Category:Darkest Night Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc